Se me olvido
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Olvidar los pequeños detalles que hacen una relación puede hacer que esta fracase...aunque a veces ahí una segunda oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen y la canción es de Manny Manuel se titula igual que este fic, "Se me olvido" ^^

 **Advertencia:** Fic Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) y Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), si no te gustan estos géneros... mejor ni leas la historia ^^

 **Se me olvido**

Ichigo Kurosaki suspiro apartándose de la ventana. Tendría que ser un reverendo idiota para no ser consciente y ver lo que le sucedía a su relación. Su relación con Hirako Shinji se estaba convirtiendo en una simple rutina.

-Cuando, ¿cuando paso esto? ¿Por qué si yo te amo?

Se pregunto el adolecente con un suspiro cansado.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación sin que Ichigo lo supiera su pareja Hirako Shinji el primer vizard como el que había conocido y que le había robado el corazón suspiro.

 _Se me olvido decirte me haces falta_

 _Y los detalles que hacían tu vida_

 _Se me olvido cuando te despiertas_

 _Que un beso tierno te conmovía_

Hirako prefirió no entrar a la habitación y siguió de largo. Ahora, solo ahora entendía lo que había olvidado, lo que lo había echo enamorarse de su distraído adolecente, lo que había hecho enamorarse a Ichigo de él. El miedo, el miedo a perderlo todo lo había llevado a convertir su relación en una rutina.

 _Oír tus historias_

 _Sentirte un poco_

 _Las simples cosas que me decías_

Ichigo miro su reloj, suspiro ya era tarde mejor no seguir esperando a Hirako, se cambio, se puso un pijama y se metió en la cama sintiéndola fría y vacía. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada serrando los ojos tratando en vano de dormir.

Su relación moría, moría lentamente y lo sabia y también sabia que si no quería perder su alma en el dolor lo único que podía hacer era dejar a Hirako antes de que su corazón terminara peor.

 _Ahora ya entiendo lo que sentías_

 _Cambie mi amor por una rutina_

Hiyori fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-Shinji!

Grito la vizard corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de su amigo.

-Por que gritas?

Pregunto aburrido el aludido.

-Mira.

Dijo mostrándole un sobre con una carta. Este decía "Shinji Hirako" y era la letra de Ichigo. Shinji dejo su café y abrió el sobre, Hiyori vio como su amigo se ponía pálido y dejaba caer la carta.

-Shinji?

Pregunto dudosa.

-Se fue.

Susurro el vizard sin poderlo creer.

 _Se me olvido decirte tantas cosas que no se olvidan_

 _Se me olvido enviarte tantas flores por tantos días_

 _Se me olvido tanta dulzura y la razón de los primeros días_

 _Sin despertar de este dolor se me olvido mi amor que te quería_

Shinji se dio vuelta en la cama, tan grande, tan vacía y tan fría sin Ichigo. No lo siguió, no lo busco, muy tarde Shinji Hirako se había dado cuenta de lo que había echo. De cómo había descuidado a Ichigo, las veces que dejo pasar sin decirle ni recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Ahora era tarde para recuperarlo, Ichigo había decidió empezar una nueva vida, seguramente al lado de sus amigos Shinigamis, y el no era quien para interceder en esa relación... no quería volver a lastimar a Ichigo nunca más y si para eso tenia que perderlo estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor de la perdida.

 _Que te quería_

-Hikari, deja eso.

Regaño Ichigo a su hijo, el pequeño que parecía una copia de Shinji Hirako a acepción del color de su cabello que era naranja, rio divertido pero dejo a zabimaru en paz y corrió a refugiarse entre las piernas del pelinaranja. Ichigo suspiro tomando a su hijo en brazos.

-Ya te he dicho que no juegos con la zampakuto de papa.

Le dijo a su hijo. Hirako que solo tenía cinco años sonrió escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de su papi.

Ichigo había escapado a la sociedad de alma con la idea de empezar una nueva vida, cuando Unohana Retsu, capitana de la cuarta división, le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazado e Ichigo sabía que su hijo solo podía ser de una persona, su único amante y la única persona que amaba, Shinji Hirako.

Decidió tener el bebe pero solo y sin nadie tenia un gran problema, pues todos querían saber quien era el papa del bebe. Fue entonces cuando Renji Abarai llego a su rescate, diciendo a toda la sociedad de alma que ese bebe era suyo, casándose con Ichigo y dándole un apellido a un bebe que no era suyo.

Y cuando el pequeño nació todos se dieron cuenta de que ese bebe no era de Renji pero nadie dijo nada, respetando la decisión de aquellos dos de criarlo como si fuera de ellos.

Renji había perdido a la persona que amaba y que esperaba a su hijo hacia mucho por culpa de un arrancar... Kira Izuru, su rubio teniente del tercer escuadrón, había muerto llevándose con el y el bebe que se gestaba en su vientre el corazón de Renji. Por eso cuando Ichigo necesito ayuda se la dio sin esperar nada a cambio y como recompensa Hikari le había devuelto la alegría y las ganas de vivir.

Además Ichigo era una buena compañía, entendía que amaba y extrañaba a Kira y no exigía nada de él. Y el también sabía que Ichigo amaba al verdadero padre de Hikari y tampoco le pedía nada a cambio.

Pero en esos cinco años mientras Ichigo había conseguido una razón para vivir en la sonrisa de su Hikari. Shinji Hirako había perdido las suyas el mismo día que perdió a Ichigo.

 _Como olvide tu primera sonrisa_

 _Así atrapada por tus mejillas_

 _Para abrasarte me faltaban días_

 _Cuando olvide que te quería_

 _Oír tus historias sentirte un poco_

 _Las simples cosas que me decías_

Hiyori al igual que Love, Rose y los demás pensaron que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Shinji olvidara a Ichigo y se recuperara pero con el pasar del tiempo se dieron cuenta que no era así, que Ichigo era el mundo para Shinji y que si no lo recuperara seguiría como hasta ahora, siendo un muerto en vida.

Por eso lo habían buscado sin descanso, y la ayuda les llego de la persona menos esperada cuando habían perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo.

Uryu Ishida había vivido enamorado de Renji Abarai desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero sabiendo que este amaba a Kira se había apartado. Pero cuando Kira murió y creyó que a lo mejor podía tener una oportunidad, pero apareció Ichigo. No odiaba a Ichigo, Ichigo era su mejor amigo así que volvió a apartarse pensando que estos estaban enamorados pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así y cuando Hikari fue creciendo en el físico del pequeño descubrió quien era el verdadero padre de este.

Le había tomado mucho decidir que hacer, pero fue una conversación con el mismo Ichigo la que lo convenció de lo que debía hacer. Ichigo quería a Renji y Renji a él pero ninguno de los dos se amaban, por que el corazón de Renji necesitaba sanar la pérdida de Kira y el de Ichigo tenía dueño. Fue eso lo que decidió al Quincy a acercarse a el grupo de vizard decirles donde estaba y entregarles una foto de Ichigo con su hijo, sabía que los vizard serian lo suficientemente listos para deducir por el físico quien era el papa de esa criatura. Así Ichigo podría volver con aquel al que realmente amaba y el... el tal vez podía tener con Renji la oportunidad que toda su vida había querido.

 _Ahora ya entiendo lo que sentías_

 _Cambie mi amor por una rutina_

E Ishida no se había equivocado, los vizard descubrieron rápidamente que ese pequeño era uno de ellos, el hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki era hijo de Shinji Hirako.

Era esa la razón por la que se habían infiltrado al lugar del que años atrás fueron expulsados y juraron nunca volver trayendo secuestrados a la mansión a Ichigo y al pequeño Hikari.

Cuando Ichigo y Shinji estuvieron de nuevo por fin frente a frente sintieron como con fuerza y dolor sus corazones volvían a latir con la locura de los primeros días de su amor.

-Esta vez no te perderé.

Le susurró el vizard que una vez fue capitán del quinto escuadrón. Ichigo suspiro al sentirse rodeado por los brazos de Hirako, al fin estaba de nuevo donde debía estar o al menos eso sentía.

-Amor.

Susurro contra los labios de los otros. Sus labios se funcionaron en un beso apasionado olvidando al resto del mundo. Por la salud mental del pequeño Hikari, Love lo saco de ahí y por la propia el resto de los Vizard dejo sola a la parejita en su habitación.

Mientras en la sociedad de alma, Uryu se enfrentaba a Renji deteniéndolo de ir por Ichigo y Hikari.

-Detente no te dejare ir.

-Quítate o te quito Ishida.

Le juro el pelirrojo.

-Tú perdiste a Kira y lo entiendo, pero Hirako aun está vivo y es la persona que ama Ichigo y que ama a este. Que tú no puedas tener a tu amor no te da el derecho a separar a dos almas gemelas. O a ti te gustaría que alguien tratara de separarte de Kira y tu hijo si estos estuvieran vivos?

Las palabras del Quincy fueron duras pero hicieron reaccionar al shinigami pelirrojo deteniéndolo.

 _Se me olvido decirte tantas cosas que no se olvidan_

 _Se me olvido enviarte tantas flores por tantos días_

 _Se me olvido tanta dulzura y la razón de los primeros días_

 _Sin despertar de este dolor se me olvido mi amor que te quería_

Renji le dio el divorcio a Ichigo sin problemas decidieron ser amigos y fue el mismo Hirako el que le pidió al pelirrojo que fuera el padrino de Hikari agradeciéndole haber cuidado de Ichigo y de su hijo.

Cuando Hirako, Ichigo y Hikari se fueron, Ishida se acercó a Renji y con timidez tomo en su mano la más grande del pelirrojo.

-Permíteme ganarme tu amor Renji.-le pidió el pelinegro y puso un dedo sobre los labios del pelirrojo antes de que este pudiera hablar.-No te pido el lugar de Kira, te pido que me dejes ganarme mi propio lugar en tu corazón como tu pareja.

La respuesta del Quincy llego en el beso que le dio al pelirrojo.

-Ayúdame a poder ser feliz.

Decía ese beso.

 _Hoy me falta valor para darte el amor_

 _Y los besos perdidos que mi alma dormida se confundía_

 _Y aunque tarde llego mi conciencia y dolor_

 _Hoy te pido perdón por las cosas que hacia sin ninguna razón,_

 _Sin ninguna razón,_

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto enamorado ante las flores que le dio Hirako.

-Nunca mas olvidare decirte cada mañana te amo, nunca olvidare demostrártelo de nuevo, nunca volveremos a caer en la rutina.

Le juro el vizard besando sus labios, Ichigo se abraso a el con una sonrisa correspondiendo al beso.

-Yo tampoco olvidare decírtelo y jamás, jamás te dejare que dejes que esta relación caiga en la rutina.

Le prometió el shinigami sustituto. De pronto Shinji clavo una rodilla en el suelo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien... Ichigo Kurosaki... Te casarías conmigo?

Ichigo abrió los ojos como plato antes de sonreír y arrojarse sobre los brazos de su pareja besándolo con locura.

-si, si, si.

Acepto el shinigami encantado.

 _Se me olvido decirte tantas cosas que no se olvidan_

 _Se me olvido enviarte tantas flores por tantos días_

 _Se me olvido tanta dulzura y la razón de los primeros días_

 _Sin despertar de este dolor se me olvido mi amor que te quería_

 **Fin**

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
